


That Can Be Arranged

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received a request on my tumblr from a large list of prompts. The prompt was: "Bite me." Roman demands that Anxiety gives him his attention over his phone, leading to a bit of a tickle war.





	That Can Be Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

Roman grins at his giggling boyfriend, elated at the healthy flush on the male’s cheeks due to the hands pressing at his ribs and over his tummy. They are currently on Anxiety’s bed, Roman sitting back against the headboard and Anxiety lying down, over Roman’s lap in a way where his rear is on Roman’s lap. There is no way that he is comfortable, but he had started on his stomach, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. Of course, his boyfriend, demanding his attention, had flipped him over and confiscated his phone to keep it safe when he began his tickle attack, leading to where they were at now.

Anxiety desperately pushes Roman’s hands away from his body, squirming away from his lover’s lap. Taking one of his hands back, Roman scoops one arm up and under Anxiety’s shoulders to haul him up into a sitting up position, his other hand this time roaming up to press against Anxiety’s neck.

At that, Anxiety lets out a squeal, turtling himself to try to shield his neck, and Roman can’t help but to laugh, pressing kisses to the top of Anxiety’s head as he stops tickling him.

“You- you’re…” Anxiety takes a few moments to cease his giggles and catch his breath before clearing his throat. “You’re an asshole.”

Roman tuts in response, his lips trailing down to kiss his cheek lovingly. “Hush now. You know you cannot simply ignore me when we spend time together.”

“You’re an attention whore.”

“So much venom from such a liar.” 

Anxiety scoffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bite me.”

Roman grins, humming as his hands creep to his boyfriend’s waist, caressing the skin through the material. Anxiety jumps immediately, his ears flushing pink as he sends Roman a warning look, lips set in a firm pout. 

“That can be arranged, my dear.”


End file.
